


Kingpin

by ASlick12



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Sakurai Sho a rookie investigator is somehow assigned the biggest case of his lifetime when the file for an unnamed yakuza heir is slapped onto his desk. Who are friends and who are enemies? Who's the nameless man causing chaos in his life and why does he feel so drawn to the mysterious white letters? And what in the world was he thinking in dating with all of this on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Fandom: 嵐

Genre: Mystery & Drama

Pairing: Sakumoto

Chapter: 1

 

            The case file slapped onto his desk, just a few days prior, was new. The edges had yet to be folded and wrinkled until they were deteriorating and the white pages were still crisp and smelled almost freshly printed. Unlike most that he had seen going through his training and lying innocently on his father’s desk as a child, the file bore no picture. Atop the first page there was no name telling him who his objective was the only line of writing for the perpetrator was the title as newly named heir to the Tokyo branch of one of the most notorious yakuza groups in Japan, the Yamaguchi-gumo. It had been nearly seven years since his father’s department took out the former leader and the group had fallen into the shadows, logically, until their heir came of age or one was found. The Tokyo district overall had been rather quite but that only meant a coming storm in the crime world; quiet was never good.

            “We don’t have much information about him.” The petite, hamburger handed informant that sat at the corner of his desk had an annoyingly nasally voice but Ninomiya did his job for the police just as his father had before him. “All I’ve been able to pick up on the streets is that the new heir is feisty but intelligent. You won’t know anything unless he wants you to know it Sho-kun. I couldn’t get much more but he was not the original heir. He’s charismatic, most definitely, he overthrew the original heir in a tournament of sorts after challenging his right to take power within the group. Killed him with his bare hands in minutes and dropped him in the some back alley to rot, your first victim.”

            Sho flips the page to look at the mangled face of some teen. They had identified him as a nineteen year old boy who barely passed high school and lived in one of the better parts of the district. He was certainly beaten up but the death looked quick and calculated. “Anything more recent than this?” The infinitely young looking man on his desk frowns before flipping the page in the file for him. This page bore the picture of a woman; identified as the boy’s mother. She had been sold into sex trafficking and eventually into another organization before being killed. He notices the man almost comments on all the notes stuck to the pages but changed his mind for some reason. Instead, Sho watches as his brow furrows likes he’s deciding on something.

            “He’s interested in you now.” Sho looks up startled by this revelation. Why would some big time heir be interested in a rookie cop that somehow got saddled with his case? Any other person would be relieved. Sho wonders not for the first time if Nino’s a mind reader when the man continues to clear everything up. “From what I’ve heard he’s suspicious about what’s going on in this department and thinks those higher up have something up their sleeves. I wouldn’t guess far off either. Be careful Sho-kun. In situations like these not everyone is your friend.”

            “Not everyone in my enemy either Nino.”

            The short man shrugs and hops off his desk. Nino’s nosy attitude perks up as he walks around the small office poking and prodding at knickknacks from Sho’s schooling. “All I’m saying is that you’ve personally piques the leader’s interest Sho-kun and that’s not good but you’ve obviously piqued the interest of those higher up too and that’s not good either. It’s good to be inconspicuous sometimes. I’ve already lined up a meeting with another informant from the district that might know more than I do but I can’t promise anything. Just be careful okay?” Sho nods at his childhood friend before glancing down at the small scribbled note that had only an address and a time. He was sure the bratty man would be gone by the time he looked back up.

 

~~嵐~~

 

            It felt nice to finally have a night to himself after pouring over the quickly expanding case file for days. The other informant didn’t give him much more than Nino already knew and other than a few rumors that seemed to be milling about the families as they prepared for the full transition from heir to leader there was little to be known. There was something that had been bothering the young investigator about the case as it grew but he couldn’t put his finger on it. The group was committing the usual crimes done by yakuza but there was something different about them.  

            The women caught in sex trafficking were well cared for and not in as poor health as they normally were. There were of course no drug trafficking charged as was normal with the Yamaguchi-gumo but again there was an air of perhaps elegance and modesty in the way the crimes were committed by this new heir. They were not unnecessarily violent except in one case; the last occurrence. There was a man who was beaten beyond recognition and dropped in the river with broken ribs, a broken arm, and a smashed face. Drowning was the rather brutal cause of the death. A traitor the others in the department had deemed him but the young rookie thought otherwise. Why jump to conclusions when there were other things to be investigates such as just why a well-known banker was involved in the yakuza anyway.

            When he was finally home from his shopping he plucked the white envelope sticking to his door off and tossed in on the coffee table with the other six that he has received after he took on the case. After each crime another would appear with impeccable speed and even more incredible handwriting. Each one would ask him what he thought of the newest crime and how he thought the pieces of the puzzle were coming together in a different way than the last while providing certain insight into the latest crime committed. The first had scared him immensely but he had been so used to being under constantly surveillance by now that it was just another part of his day.

            After unloading his groceries for the week and showering away the days stress the young investigator settles onto the sofa and opens the letter with the letter opener that had been enclosed in the first. ‘ _A man never tears a letter’s edge Agent Sakurai._ ’ That was all the letter had said but somehow he found himself using the opener even after it turned up as being completely and entirely clean of prints.

            This letter was shorter than most and yet still as domineering as the rest. ‘ _Agent Sakurai_ ’, it read, ’ _what a shame he had to die. A man with a temper is fun to play with don’t you think? I don’t have one though; as I’m sure you’re well aware by now. Different isn’t it? Betrayal perhaps? Or something more? I wonder how quickly you’ll figure this piece out. You’ve certainly been quick up until now._ ’ Sho hated but loved the letters. He was sure they came directly from the man in charge and if not someone doing his bidding for certain. The letter annoyed him because the man was playing with him but he got a certain insight into the way the man’s mind worked. This man was curious to the young agent. He seemed entirely normal if not a bit cruel in some ways. He thought logically, was never one to rush headlong into things, and seemed to always know all sides of the playing field; all things Sakurai prided himself in being as well. Perhaps that is why the young agent was getting more and more interested in who this mysterious man was that was constantly just one step ahead of him. That being said the young agent was not as surprised as he should have been to see a small piece of paper slid further into the white envelope than what the letter had been. It bore one name and only a surname but Sakurai knew exactly who the name belonged to and just what the warning meant.

            ‘ _Nakai_ ’

            Sho did not hesitate in dialing the stubby man’s umber that he had memorized only a week after starting the case. “It’s three in the morning Sakurai. This had better be good.” Nino was obviously not asleep yet because Sho could hear the sound of a Mario theme song playing in the background and the laughter of his mysterious roommate who was literally never around.

            “Gomen Nino but I need you to do some digging for me.”

            There is a short huff and them Nino is in motion on the other end of the phone. “Alright give me the name.” Sho could feel the worry seeping into his stomach because he was entirely and truly taking advice from a soon to be crime lord but his gut told him that things were not as they seemed just as Nino had said. He had never distrusted Nino until now and someone else offering the same warning was reason enough to proceed.

            “Nakai Masahiro.”

            “The head of your department, may I enquire why?”

            Sho stares blankly at the wall in front of him that was pinned with every location of the attacks in Tokyo and littered with post-it notes of all colors. Sho was a man who learned to keep all options open; even the ones that lead back to home territory. “It’s always good to have an ace to keep up your sleeve; you taught me that didn’t you. Beside where better to start in my own department than the very top right?” Sho hears the scratching of a pencil on paper as Nino writes down the name but he can practically hear the cogs in the other man’s brain working.

            Nino is quite for a moment, perhaps assessing the situation and it surprises the older man because he had never known his friend not to know exactly how much time he will need to dig up every dirty secret of a man’s past. “Give me some time okay. This will be a bit difficult; I’ll have to dig and I’m already nose deep in work.” Sho narrows his eyes in frustration and perhaps his friend is a mind reader because in the next second he’s huffing unhappily. “Alright two days tops. I’ll see what I can find.”  

            The call ends with a click and then the dial tone. The newest white letter sits innocently on his coffee table as he retreats to the bedroom for the evening. Maybe he was crazy for trusting the warning of a strange stalker who knew more about him than the stalker should have but his gut was saying he was working toward the right path and maybe it would lead him to figuring out just who this strange man was; maybe they would be able to meet one day.


	2. Chapter Two

Fandom: 嵐  
Genre: Mystery & Drama  
Pairing: Sakumoto  
Chapter: 2

Sho was slightly annoyed when he pounded on the familiar looking black door that was worn and torn from year spent in a questionable neighborhood. Nino had complained for years that his roommate was annoyed by the fact that he couldn’t repaint the wood or even replace the door without their landlord bitching at them. In Nino’s words ‘the princess’ as he calls his roommate and childhood friend could be quite fussy when it came to how their apartment looked which was why on the outside it looked like any other questionable apartment but on the inside it was impeccably clean and furnished with high taste. 

Sho could finally hear grumbling from behind the door and readied his tongue with all the words he would lash at the tiny gamer for leaving him sitting in their usual restaurant for almost two hours instead of just calling and telling him he would not be coming. Instead of the forever seventeen looking face of his friend Sho finds his eyes connecting with a gorgeous pair of ochre eyes that belonged to Nino’s mysterious and surprisingly gorgeous roommate. The man looks confused for a moment, looks down to check his watch, and then sighs in exasperation. 

“You must be the infamous Sho-san.” An earth shattering grin falls upon the man’s lips turning Sho’s world on end as he stares at those perfect rows of white teeth. “Please come in.” The door swings open and Sho toes over the threshold after a few stunned moments of staring at the man. 

“Is Nino home or have I come at a bad time?” 

The man who Sho had no name for other than the names Hime and J, which Nino called him at all times, is still smiling calmly at him as he slides out of his shoes and toes into the house slippers Nino said his roommate had bought for Sho after his third time in the house. There were of course guest slippers in the gekkan and Nino’s cute fuzzy yellow duck pair his roommate bought as a joke for the little man and then the fuzzy purple slippers were gone and resting comfortably on the man’s feet. 

“Satoshi-kun came home from China today; Nino left about an hour ago to pick him up from the airport after running around for about an hour to figure out what to wear. I guess he forgot to call and tell you.” Sho visibly deflates because his day was already horrible enough as it is and he just really had needed his best friend to vent to for the first time during this entire case. His father had scolded him yet again about his preferences for lovers as well as how he was handling such an important case. Then when he finally got off the phone with his father he got stuck in traffic and was late to work where his boss pestered him about any new information about the case and finally when he decided to return home and get some rest he pulls up to a swarm of fire police surrounding his slightly charred apartment that was still livable but definitely the scene of an act of arson. So today of all days he needed his friend and maybe by some crazy chance this mysterious roommate could tell that he needed someone because it was then that the man spoke again. “Um I just finished making dinner. I cooked enough for three because I assumed I’d be feeding Kazu and Satoshi would be eating here. Would you like to join me?” 

Sho cannot but smile back with the way the other man was grinning blindingly at him. He was never one who believed that someone could have such a blindingly powerful smile that there was physically no way not to return the smile but this man in front of him might just be the exception to that belief. “I’m sorry I should have asked sooner, but what is your name; infamous roommate of Ninomiya’s? All I know you as is…well things that probably aren’t your name.” Sho would have been embarrassed by the way his mouth just was not using that Keio education he had worked so hard on and instead ran away by itself.

“No, no it’s perfectly alright I know exactly what that brat calls me.” If Sho thought his smile was entrancing then his laughter must have been extraterrestrial because he was stunned speechless for moments and he very nearly forgot how to walk. His laughter was demure but in a purely masculine way which, Sho knew, was quite a contradiction but this man was a walking paradox. “I’m Jun by the way; Matsumoto Jun. It’s a pleasure to meet you Sakurai Sho.” 

As it turns out Jun made pasta and it might have been the most amazing pasta Sho had ever eaten in his entire life. He couldn’t help the countless compliments that fell from his mouth with every bite he took of the delicious meal. Jun was also a wine enthusiast as it turns out because his stash under the counter was quite extensive. They were washing dishes later that night when Jun finally inquired about his less than pleasant attitude earlier in the day. Had anyone else asked about what had happen Sho is sure his anger would have return quicker than he could say his own name but for some reason his anger had dissipated and refused to resurface in the face of the younger man’s questioning. 

Jun was leaning one hip against the counter and the tea towel he had been using to dry off the dishes was hanging limply from his fingers when Sho began to answer his very confusing question. How do you tell someone you just met that your father is a homophobe and you just happen to be what he hates the most, your boss is an inquisitive and insensitive prick, and someone (more than likely involved in your ongoing case) performed arson on your apartment. “Let’s just say my father was not very pleased with my choice of relationships as of late, my boss doesn’t seem to understand I can’t finish a case if there’s no activity in it, and my apartment may or may not have been set on fire today.” Of course living in the area for so long Sho is positive that Jun has more than likely seen his fair share of arson, drugs, and other unlawful acts well known by organized crime syndicates. Sho is surprised when it isn’t the fire the man picks up on first though he clearly heard it if his short lived frown is anything to go by. 

“Your father is not pleased that his first born is gay, I presume?” 

Sho almost chokes. No one in his entire life had ever been so up front and blunt hen speaking about his apparent preferences no matter how much he may or may not have shown them in his body language. “How-How’d you know?” Jun’s smile is contagious Sho had already discovered that in the short while that they had been sharing the same space. He discovered that when the other man winked, even playfully, it made him even giddier than what that same smile did. Sho thought, like Nino, that Jun would drop the subject at that and not venture too deep into the unknown. 

“Don’t worry…you’re not alone in that aspect. I suspect had my father not died when I was younger he would not be too happy with my preferences either.” Jun felt nothing but empathy for the younger man despite the conversation starting out as Sho venting out his frustrations about his day. “Aside from such morbid topics, why exactly is your boss being so…?” Jun pauses at a loss for the right words to describe the situation he was not sure about. Despite his pause he leads them confidently into the living room. Sho find a comfort in the way the other man’s knee brushes against his own when Jun settles his wine glass on the coffee table and turns fully to face him. It had been so long since he sat with another human and actually talked like this. Nino, despite being the best friend a man could ask for, was a constant tease and never really took things seriously; always one to lighten the mood. Jun was simply easy to talk to. 

“He was being a prick.” Jun laughs despite Sho using such vulgar language that Nino would have usually berated him for to change the subject and keep his mind off his shitty day. “To be honest with you Jun, I can’t tell you a lot since it’s still an ongoing case but basically the local crime lord has not be very active the last few weeks and my boss seems to think I should have more information by now despite their being no crime to investigate.” Jun nods softly and presses a reassuring hand onto Sho’s knee. Sho wondered why he was spilling his guts to this complete stranger; gorgeous stranger have you, but still a stranger. It felt like Sho had known Jun his entire life though which frightened him to his core. 

“I’m sure your job will get easier, Sho-kun, Kazu said you’re really great even being so young so if the brat has so much faith in you I do too.” Sho could only smile shyly and duck his head as a smooth blush rose to his cheeks. “I’m afraid I have something to confess to you.” Sho nods slowly confused by the sudden change in topic. “I’ve seen you before, when you came to pick up Nino, but I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself because I was too shy. I’ve wanted to meet you again ever since then.” 

Maybe it was the shy smile or the way Jun’s hand had slid up Sho’s thigh but his blood had begun to sing in a way he hadn’t felt in several months (two years if you ask Nino). Sho’s not entirely sure how they began kissing or just when they fumbled enough to reach the once unknown bedroom of Nino’s unknown roommate but none of that mattered with Jun lying pliant and entirely too enticing beneath him. Not even Nino coming home could have stopped Sho once he got the addictive taste of Jun in his mouth. Jun could have been a dictator on the rise or the devil reincarnate himself in that moment and all Sho would have cared about was realigning himself with the plush lips and trying to see just how many times he could draw those tiny little moans out of Jun’s lips before the man fell over the edge of his control and came begging for more and chanting his name like a mantra. It really had been too long, Sho thought as the last bits of awareness began to leave his mind. Perhaps having now met and fuck Nino’s new roommate into his mattress for the night he might have solved one of his list of many problems (again according to Nino). His thoughts drift away as Jun rolls in his sleep and hugs tightly to Sho before dropping a sleepily little kiss unsuspectingly onto his pectoral muscle.


End file.
